Total Drama Smash Bros!
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Its a RARE Cody/Leshawna fanfic, and is a fusion of both TDI/TDA, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and also Kirby: Right Back At Ya! cartoon series. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!
1. Prologue

Total Drama Smash Bros.!

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Authors Notes: Hey, everyone. I must apologize in my lack of updates. After my computer went screwy, at least to me, again I kinda got afraid of it. After seeing how far technology can do, and also my bad past experiences with viruses and such, I just thought that it would be best to just leave my computer be. In short, I was for a time a coward.

Darien: But thanks to some friends and families help and advice, DJ is going to get back on the saddle! So, to everyone out there who loves his stories, he apologizes to you for being a coward when many rely on him.

DJ: Now, Im ditching my TDI fanfic for a new one. Im fusing, not crossing over, elements from Total Drama Island and Action with one of my fave games, _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_! Cody is, always, the hero and also his girl will be Leshawna!

Darien: DJ loves unique pairings, and Cody/Leshawna dont come more unique then that!

So, here we go! I do not own TDI, TDA, or the game. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Prologue

In the vast darkness of space, a large but lone ship was making its way towards a small blue planet. To many, this planet would be considered to be a backwater one. A planet for primitive races and such. However, this planet was about to be one of many worlds engaged in a titanic battle for the sake of the universe!

The being inside the ship was a small being, barely bigger then a five year-old child. However, this being was unique and formidable in its own right. However, said being was badly injured and was flying on literally a wing and a prayer. 'Almost... there... must... hang in... more..." this being stated weakly. Guiding his vessel, the being shut its yellow eyes as he entered the atmosphere.

~In Canada~

Somewhere within the lake areas of Canada, one adequate sized island, plus smaller neighboring ones, were being transformed and remodeled to look like a movie set. It was at the wish of a person by the name of Chris Maclean, host and director of a reality series called _Total Drama Island_. Though the series ended with decent ratings, the egotistical and self-absorbed man believed that season two of the reality series would surpass TDI. So, he changed the island to suit his new series _Total Drama Action_. Right now, he and his mess hall chef/partner Chef Hatchet were going over the plans and challenges that they would give their returning contestants.

"You know, Chef. I do believe that this season two of the Total Drama series is really going to be good! These new challenges that were making sweet!" Chris commented. His only pleasure was getting high ratings, getting paid a lot, and also seeing the contestants be driven to the brink of insanity or health. Chef agreed, saying that these would really kick the series into high gear. The ex-Navy SEAL soldier liked this job better then his military career.

Speaking of the contestants, all of them were on the island. It was all from the original TDI season one series, but unfortunately only some would participate in the TDA action. Those lucky (or unlucky, depending on point of view) were Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Heather, Lindsey, Beth, Harold, Justin, D.J., Owen, Izzy, Bridgette, Geoff, and Duncan. They were arriving via limousine, if one were to call it that. The rest of the TDI contestants were arriving in normal vehicles, and going backstage of the set so that no one could see them.

Among the ex-players was one Cody Flint, a computer geek who really wanted to have a girlfriend. Said person was looking at the limousine up ahead from his window, and wondered on how the others were feeling. 'I was pretty nervous myself when I arrived on Total Drama Island. I bet Gwen and the others are nervous.' Cody thought when his thoughts soon wondered to the ladies of TDI. He was crushed when Gwen was taken in with Trent, but he convinced himself that her feelings came before his.

His thoughts turned to the other ladies of TDI, mostly one to Leshawna. The ebony beauty was a rare jewel in his view; she was strong physically, had a huge heart when it came to her friends well being, and also had an attitude that suited her nature quite well. "I wonder if Leshawna is available?" he asked himself when he noticed something glowing in the sky. He looked up to see a huge orange-red object traveling fast towards the island.

"What in the heck is that?!" he asked out loud, which caught the attention of the others who were riding nearby in the other vehicles. Sadie and Katie, the BFFs who were inseparable, screamed in a girlish way as they saw the object. They kept yelling that it was now like the _Armageddon_ movie, that it was going to be the end of the world.

Courtney, the ever-so smart girl, commented "It can't be an asteroid. I bet its only a falling star or something passing through the atmosphere." Her theory was blown out of the water when the object came closer and closer to their location. Tyler yelled at the driver to move out of the way, but said driver said it was impossible due to the road being so narrow and also a large body of water was all around them. Tyler did something foolish, yet also smart at the same time. He jumped out of the car, tumbling hard when he hit pavement.

"That wasn't very smart, but that dude's got the right idea! I'm out of here!" Ezekiel, the home-schooled teen stated. He got out of his vehicle in the same manner, and made a dash for the island on foot. Tyler was right behind him, and the others followed their action as well. Cody was about to do the same thing, when he saw the limousine up ahead stop on the set and the others were coming out. It appeared to him that they did not see the object nor know of the danger coming.

'I got to warn them!' he thought desperately as he made a dash towards the set rather then towards the islands natural remaining settings like the others did. He yelled at the contestants when they exited from the limo, waving his arms and pointing towards the sky. Gwen, who was the last one out, heard his faint shouting and looked in the direction he was at.

"Hey, its Cody! I wonder whats up with him?" she stated. The others looked at the running young man, and were puzzled on why he was yelling and pointing towards the sky. Leshawna looked down to notice that her shadow was growing, and when she looked up to where Cody was pointing at she freaked out a little bit.

"Everyone, run for it! Baby boy there is warning about that thing there!" Leshawna shouted as she started to run towards Cody. The others looked up, and decided to beat feet too. Chris and Chef, who were nearby, saw the falling object and decided to retreat to their exclusive private shelter. Cody and Leshawna made it to the forest area of the island, but decided to go up to the top.

"Leshawna, that thing, whatever it is, is going to splash down in the water! Best chance is to be on the high ground in case it really makes a big splash! If it does that, I think most of the land here will be swamped by a huge wave!" Cody told her. Leshawna agreed with him, saying that any kind of good distance from the falling burning object was good for her health. When the flaming object started to make its way towards the water, it did something that surprised them all.

The object started to slow down in speed, actually straightening itself out to show to all its shape. Once the flames and heat started to die down a little, the humans found the object was a ship of some kind! It was slightly larger then any space shuttle ever created by man, and also it was cigar-shaped of sort. On the front was what looked like a visor or something. Like what one would find on a helmet on a suit of armor from the medieval times. It was gray on the upper areas, dark pink on the bottom. On the top were some huge, powerful looking cannons. When it hit the water, a huge burst of steam erupted and a small wave hit the beach area. The heated water quickly damaged and warped many of the prop and stage equipment on the mainland.

"Awww! All that work and such to give the challengers a hard time, down the drain!" Chris complained when he and Chef emerged from their hiding place. Many of the TDI and TDA contestants slowly walked down towards the beach, where the ships lower hatch was supposed to be at.

"Man! What do you think it is?" Ezekiel inquired. Noah sighed in annoyance, as usual, and said it was an alien space ship. Harold took up a stick from the woods and poked at the ships metal hull. Nothing happened, but everyone was still nervous as they got closer to it.

"Man, this is something! I wonder what a ship like this is doing here in this part of the galaxy?" Izzy asked, her crazy smile still on and knocking on the metal. Cody went to see more of the ships hull, and saw an insignia on the side. It was a large green M letter, but in the middle of the letter was a design of a double-edged sword. As Cody inspected the sign, Gwen and Leshawna joined him.

"Hey, baby boy. Any idea on what symbol stands for?" Leshawna asked. Before Cody could answer, the hatch on the lower hull hissed loudly and started to open! Everyone held their breath as the doors slide open, and coming out was a small, round being. It seemed to have a huge metal armor mask covering most of its body, two dull yellow eyes of sort peering out from the black visor. It was wearing a medieval uniform of sort, but it was burnt and bent in so many places. Its flowing cape behind it was tattered and nearly destroyed. On its side was the handle like one would seem on swords. All in all, it looked to be like a knight coming down from a vicious battle.

"Whoa! A real alien!" Lindsey exclaimed in her usual manner. All of them were surprised and intrigued by the arrival of this alien, but Cody saw that it was hurt badly. Chris and Chef, who were a ways from the group, were now plotting ways to use this to their advantage. The small being slowly walked towards them, his limping apparent to all that it was hurt.

"I made it... I'm here..." it said in a male voice. It was deep and strong, making most of them feel that this was the voice of a powerful warrior. It struggled for a while, then the yellow eyes became duller and the being fainted. Luckily, Cody quickly made his way to him and caught him before he could taste dirt. The human was surprised that despite his size, the alien was a bit heavier then one would expect. He carried the alien to where the remains of the set was, hoping some medical supplies and such were there.

"Hey Cody, what are you doing man?" Tyler asked. Cody answered that the alien needed medical attention, and that they should help him. Trent remarked that it was too risky, saying that there could be a chance that the alien was on an invasion task or something.

Cody gave the musician a hard look, one that surprised a lot of the group. "Look, I don't know about the rest of you. But, I do believe that its the right thing to do to help anyone out in distress. Call me crazy, but that's how I feel now. I'm going to help him, so if you want to help me, you're welcome to." After saying his piece, Cody left to go find a medical place on the movie set.

Gwen and the girls were surprised on Cody's attitude display. "Wow who do you think Cody had it in him? The techno geek having a spine like that... impressive." Courtney stated. Leshawna nodded, seeing a side of Cody that she had never seen before. She shook her head and followed after him. After all, she did come from a neighborhood that was rough and she too believed in helping those in need. Harold followed after her, and one by one, everyone followed suit.

~In space~

A huge ship, the size of Earth roughly, was floating in another part of the galaxy. It was dangerously close to the Milky Way galaxy, where the Solar System was. In the front of this huge battleship was a huge mechanical red eye, and on top of said planet-sized ship was a huge city of sort. Orbiting around the ship were thousands of small disc-shaped ships of sort, each one the size of a large city. Inside this flying fortress of sort were five beings. One of them, who could be seen thanks to some small light, was a male alien man. He had gray skin, short green hair, and wore glasses with a dark orange tint on the lenses. He wore a purple business suit, and was looking through a telescope of sort.

"It would appear that our friend Meta Knight has arrived on a backwater planet in the Milky Way galaxy, and alive as well." the alien started. He had the air and profession of an excellent salesman, and was talking to the other four beings behind him.

One of them, a tall thin one, started in a loud and cold voice "Send out a few of our fighters to finish the job. As for the locals on the planet, well... not our problem. Hehehe..." The salesman guy chuckled evilly as well, pushing some buttons on a nearby control console. Lighting crackled in a nearby room, and three huge figures of sort vanished in a flash of light! It would seem that planet Earth was going to be in for a wild ride with the members of TDI and TDA right smack dab in the middle of it!

(Authors Notes: I almost forgot, I'm mixing in as well some elements from one of my fave cartoon shows, _Kirby: Right Back At Ya!_ that I used to watch a lot before it got off the air for some reason. So, this story is a combination of Super Smash Bros., Total Drama Island/Action, and Kirby cartoon show.

Darien: Cody and Leshawna will be paired up here! The rest we would like your comments. No yuri or yaoi here. In addition, we will need you, the reviewers help, in the future. So, be on the look out.

Now, R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 1

Total Drama Smash Bros.

(Authors Notes: Hey! A quick update on my end. I believe that I'm getting my old drive back, so I really need some support and encouragement to spur me on more. But right now, this fanfic comes first.

Darien: Cody and the others get to know Meta Knight, something extraordinary happens, and soon the humans on Earth will be embroiled in one of the biggest matches in all of history!

DJ: I hope you all like the surprises I have in store. Also, I need some help with the new costumes that Cody will wear. What are they? Hehehe... just wait and see!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Cody's New Form and Power

Moaning a little, the being called Meta Knight stirred. Slowly, his yellow eyes lit up bright, indicating that he was waking up. He shifted his eyes to the right and left, seeing some human beings standing around him. He also saw some medical supplies behind them, indicating that they were either trying to heal him or dissect him. He slowly rose, but pain shot up through his whole body. "Whoa there, little guy. I think that you're still too weak to move about so much." one of the humans (Cody) said, going over and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I am fine, thank you. Now tell me, where am I? And who are you all?" Meta Knight asked.

Cody answered, "You're on planet Earth in the Solar System, and were humans. My name is Cody Flint. One by one, the other humans gave their names. It was Gwen, Owen, Tyler, Geoff, Duncan, and of course Leshawna. The rest of the TDI and TDA contestants were outside of the makeshift hospital tent, set up by Trent and Courtney.

"By the way Metal Face, what is your name? And what exactly are you?" Chris put in, earning a hard glare from Meta Knight. Chef was nearby, and he was once in the military mind you. So when he saw the glare that was set on his friend, he felt that getting into it was a very BAD idea. He knew a strong being when he saw one.

"My name, good sir, is Meta Knight. I am a Star Warrior, 1st class." Meta Knight answered firmly. Meta Knight soon jumped off the medical table he was on, and started to make his way to the exit.

"Hey, hey! Whoa there, Meta Knight! Why the rush?" Bridgette asked. The small but formidable warrior turned to her and answered that he was on his way back to the ship. According to him, he needed to see how badly damaged the ship was and what was needed to fix it.

"I only hope that this planet has what I need to fix my ship, Battleship Halberd. I need to make repairs and then find someone to help me." Meta Knight finished saying before heading out once again. Chris and Chef blocked his way, though the ex-SEAL soldier was hesitant.

"Whoa there, little man. Not so far. First, you're going to pay for the damages your landing did to my set and island." Chris started to say. He would have said more, but Meta Knight did something incredible. With a swish and flash of his cape, he vanished! Everyone was surprised by the vanishing act, until Izzy managed to get a glimpse of something shimmering behind them. Turning around, she saw Meta Knight reappear in the same manner that he disappeared.

"Hey, there he is! He's making a break for the ship!" she called out. Turning and wheeling around, the humans made a break to follow Meta Knight. They were curious on why he was in such a rush to repair his ship, and also on why he figured that there would be someone here on Earth who could help him. Cody was thinking along the same lines, and also making some accurate assumptions on the Star Warrior who had just dropped in on them.

'I don't get it Meta Knight looks pretty strong himself. Despite his size, it looks like he could take on anyone, no matter the size. So why...?' he thought to himself. When they all arrived back on the beach area, they found Meta Knight examining the outside of the battleship.

"Hmmm... it would seem that the damage to the hull and outside of the ship was minimal. I still need to check the inside of it, though." Meta Knight said to himself. He did not need to look behind him, due to his heightened sixth sense that had been built up due to years of fighting. In a swift move, he unsheathed his sword, which crackled to life with amazing brilliance! The hollow spot where the blade should be was suddenly crackling with golden lighting, and the energy transmuted to form a solid golden blade! The blade was shaped to look like a flame wick of sort. After his blade was formed, he spun and made a huge leap towards the humans.

The members of TDI and TDA stopped in amazement at the distance that Meta Knight jumped at them, and when he landed behind them, he did a charging swing at him with his sword! All of them dodged out of the way, but Cody tripped on a rock and fell. Meta Knight looked at him and leapt at the fallen boy, ready to knock him unconscious of course.

'I got to defend myself!' Cody thought. He spotted a nearby branch, tall and thick enough to be used as a club. Grabbing it, he quickly brought it forward to block Meta Knights blow! That surprised the humans who witnessed a feat that many thought Cody could not perform. Meta Knight was a bit surprised, but impressed on how this human boy had quick reflexes.

'Almost like... well, not so but close enough. Let me test him now.' he thought as he swung rapidly at Cody. The techno-geek yelped as he was now on the defense, using his only means of protecting himself as a crude sword to block and parry Meta Knights swift and precise strikes. This kept on for a few minutes, again surprising all who were witnessing the bout.

"This is Cody?! Last time, he couldn't manage anything without getting injured! But now, he's fighting like a swordsman! Unbelievable!" Trent stated. Leshawna knew instinct fighting when she saw it, and she knew that is what Cody was doing now.

'He's got potential. I mean, he's untrained and weak now, but with some work he could be good.' she thought when the fight came to a close.

Five minutes had passed, and already Cody was wearing out. His branch was about to snap, and it did after Meta Knight delivered a solid leaping blow to it! The knight knocked Cody off his feet, and put his sword close to Cody's throat. "You did well. A novice you are at the blade, but you have potential. Your moves were purely instinctual, but adequate enough. You have talent, young man." he told Cody before lifting the sword and putting it back in its sheath.

"T-Thanks, I think. I learned some means of self-defense from my grandfather. He was in the military service in the past." Cody replied. Meta Knight helped him up, and Cody looked to see his friends and companions looking at him in shock and surprise. He blushed and put a hand to the back of head.

"But Mr. Meta Knight, why are you in such a hurry to get off this planet? I mean, you just got here." Gwen asked.

The Star Warrior sighed a little and answered "Come, I will explain inside. It is easier this way." He pulled out a remote control of some kind, and pushed a button. Slowly, the doors on the Battleship Halberd slid open. Meta Knight felt that he could trust the humans, especially the one that he just fought. He felt he had a kind of potential, one he had not seen since since his first pupil Star Warrior. Going in, he was followed by the humans.

Going inside the ship, the group saw that the ship as gigantic indeed. The structure was solid and well built, some places broken and burnt due to some battle damage it would seem. Walking along, they came to a room that was filled with capsules, many broken. Most of the capsules were empty, save one. Inside this particular capsule was a round, pink being of sort. It sort of resembled Meta Knight in shape, but had no clothing on and looked to be a pink rubber ball then anything else. "Mr. Beta Knight, what is this place? And what is that pink thing?" Lindsey asked. Meta Knight looked at the blonde, then at his companions. They all shook their heads at the same time, indicating not to even ask.

"This is the Cryo-Room, where most of my allies were kept in. Now, only one remains. His name is Kirby, a fellow Star Warrior like myself. A baby he is in age, but he has great fighting capabilities and potential." Meta Knight answered. Duncan looked down at Kirby's sleeping form, and commented that Kirby was nothing but a puffball and doubted that he could be a powerful Star Warrior.

"Looks can be deceiving, sir. I would expect that your friend here was a prime example of that." Meta Knight remarked. He did have a point; Cody looked and acted like a weak geek, but he just demonstrated that he did have some skills. The Star Warrior checked the stats that were showing above Kirby's head, and the signs looked to be good enough. He said that Kirby was stable, but still unconscious.

"Look Star Warrior, I think you need to start explaining everything to us now." Leshawna said in her usual sassy attitude. Meta Knight nodded, then asked for all of their names again. He wanted to be sure to identify some of them in the future, in case of an emergency. Once all of the complete introductions were over, the small but formidable Star Warrior jumped and sat on one of the edges of the capsules. He took a deep breath, then started to tell his tale to the humans.

"First off, myself and Kirby are not from this galaxy. We were once defenders of a small planet called Dreamland, defending it from monsters that were ordered from NME by the lands ruler, King Dedede..." Meta Knight started to explain.

~In space~

Three huge objects approached the planet Earth, and the light from the sun revealed on what they were. One was in the shape of a large dragon, but with no wings. It was orange red, like the color of fire, and it was about the size of a double decker bus. The other shape was a gigantic bug of sort, a Hercules Beetle to be precise. It had massive pincers on its head, but in two of its four hands wielded a pair of sharp scimitars. It was tall enough to loom over Shaquelle ONeal, and that was saying something. The final shape turned out to be a bird of sort, but rainbow colored and resembling like a phoenix of ancient legend. It was about the size of an orca, which was still pretty big.

"There is our target. We must go down and eliminate the one called Meta Knight." the phoenix stated, its voice that of a beautiful lady. The firedrake snarled and said in a male, stupid voice that they should hurry then. However, the bug monster stated in a cool, male calculated voice that just rushing in would be unwise.

"Let us see how this planets defenses are. You, dragon. You go down first and make yourself known to our target. Well follow, but keep our distance to see what develops." the bug stated. With a snort, the firedrake zoomed back towards the planet and caught fire when entering the atmosphere.

"This monster is mostly brawn, little brain. I'm wondering on how it managed to survive this long in the war our Masters have started." the phoenix commented. The bug simply shrugged its shoulders, then the two went off to follow the firedrake. Burning like their comrade did when entering the atmosphere, a massive showdown was about to take place!

~Back on the island~

Meta Knight had just finished explaining his story to everyone, which really caught them all off guard. "So, let me get this straight. You and Kirby are Star Warriors, and protected this Dreamland of yours from NME a.k.a. Nightmare Enterprises. They brought monsters to the planet because their king Dedede ordered them." Duncan started things off.

"But, you and Kirby managed to defeat the monsters every time. And were close in getting rid of NME, but something happened." Courtney continued.

"NME somehow found two powerful entities known as Master and Crazy Hand, and the three teamed up to become more powerful. Are we right so far?" D.J. inquired, Meta Knight nodded his head.

"And now, the three have the ability to not only go from planet to planet in the galaxies, but to go to other worlds in different dimensions and universes." Bridgette said.

"Dreamland was crushed, the survivors scattered to the corners of the galaxy. But, you, Kirby, and King Dedede were found by two beings from other worlds/dimensions." Beth continued.

"You all managed to find some survivors from other worlds, and were about to form a team squad that would be able to go up against the new forces of evil." Lindsey said, surprising everyone that what she just said was totally correct.

"But, you were ambushed and most of your allies were captured. Now, you and Kirby are the only remaining warriors left to fight this NME, Crazy Hand, and Master Hand. Is all of that right so far?" Leshawna finished up. Meta Knight nodded, hoping that they would believe his story.

"Okay, yeah. Look, little warrior guy. But you are just plain nuts. I'm outta here before this insanity gets to my brain." Heather firmly said. She was about to leave, along with most of the crew, when an alarm sounded! It was so loud and sudden, some of the contestants jumped into the arms of the nearest person next to them. Funny to say, Cody leaped into Leshawna's arms and Heather into Duncan's.

"That is the Monster Radar, alarm. A monster is here!" Meta Knight declared before running out. The others followed, but Cody got left behind. When they decided to book it. Leshawna dropped him and ran after the others. Cody got up slowly, a little dizzy and hurt from the sudden drop. He reached something to steady himself, but his hand touched the capsules control console. The capsule hissed and the top opened up.

"I wonder why you're so special, Kirby." Cody wondered to himself when he touched the pink puffball. Then, something happened! A pink aura filled the room, and humming sound soon joined in with the light. Cody was looking at all of this in wonder, when he failed to see the computer screen above Kirby's capsule show some words. It read TRANFERING OF USERS ABILITIES. BEGINNING MODIFICATION FOR NEW HOST TO INCORPORATE AND RECEIVE.

~Outside~

Meta Knight and the others were now outside on the beach, and standing before them was a monster like none they had ever seen before! The firedrake was roaring and snarling viciously, fire coming off from its mouth and smoke from its nostrils. "Everyone, take cover!" the Star Warrior urged. The humans fled to find some shelter, and Meta Knight took out his blade Galaxia. He was still injured and not at 100 percent, but he was ready to defend the inhabitants of this world.

Meta Knight, you will now be incinerated by me! the firedrake roared before charging at the small knight. Now, the battle had begun!

(Authors Notes: Now, this is where it really gets good! Now, I need your readers and reviewers help. What to give the names of the three monsters here?

Darien: DJ left out their names on purpose so you all can have a say in this story. Tell us what you want the names to be and why.

Now, R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	3. Chapter 2

Total Drama Smash Bros.

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Authors Notes: Hey everyone! It seems I only got two reviewers so far, but that's cool. I need to write because I love to write, not because it would simply give more reviewers or anything.

Darien: Now, Cody will have Kirby's powers. But, modified due to Kirby being what he is and Cody a human. Hehehe... we just hope you all like what the modifications are.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

New and Improved Star Warrior Cody

The battle being held at the beach was a ferocious one, a small Star Warrior against a huge firedrake! Both combatants traded blows; sword against claw, teleportation against fire, and will against sheer strength. It was truly a battle to see and everyone was seeing it, due to Chris and Chef recording it for all the world to witness. It would appear that one of the cameras survived Halberd's descent, and the two sleezeballs were putting the equipment to use in their favor. The contestants were hiding in the background, but cheering Meta Knight on.

The firedrake was sent back with a powerful slash from Galaxia, but the thing laughed rather then howl in pain. "Hahahaha! Meta Knight, you make Flarinal mad with delight! Finally, one who is strong enough to give me a good fight!" the firedrake now known as Flarinal roared before shooting a stream of fire at the Star Warrior. Meta Knight dodged out of the way, but not quick enough. The flames got his right side, giving him a bad burn.

'Ugh! I'm still too exhausted from the travel and previous fights. I'm not at 100 percent health!' Meta Knight thought to himself as he held Galaxia firmly in hand. The small warrior then rushed towards the dragon, quickly spinning like a top with his sword stretched out! He soon became a golden tornado of sort, slamming into Flarinal and sending the firedrake sailing quite a ways.

Owen jumped up and cheered "Whoo hoo! That was awesome! What was that move?!"

Meta Knight stopped spinning, panting hard and showing his fatigue. He answered, "That was... pant... my special attack... _Mach Tornado_." Needless to say, the others were quite impressed with that attack. That is, until Flarinal came back, very mad and roaring like crazy.

"Hey dude, if you're that strong, why not just kick this lizards butt from here to kingdom come?" Duncan inquired in his usual fashion. Leshawna whapped the back of his head, saying for him to get a clue and to look at Meta Knight.

"Little guy's wiped out, Duncan. Look at him. He's still weak from both landing here, and from his battles like he told us earlier. He cant take huge hits or use up too much of his strength." she explained not only to him, but also to everyone else. What she said was true, Meta Knight was not at 100 percent health or power. He was literally on his last leg.

Flarinal roared, humiliated that was taken in by such an attack. "ROAR!!! You really hurt me, Star Warrior! I will hurt you now in return!" he exclaimed before charging at Meta Knight. The brave warrior stood his ground and took the attack, absorbing it and being sent back quite a ways. He slammed into the cliffs side, becoming one with hard rock. Flarinal roared in triumph and charged again, but he was stopped when a stray piece of metal flew out of nowhere and smacked him in the back of the head.

"You leave him alone, you fire-breathing salamander!" a familiar voice called out. Everyone, including the monster, turned to see Cody! The young man had stumbled out from the entrance of the Halberd, nobody noticing him. He saw the fight, and held Meta Knight in respect for holding on so long against a powerful foe in his weakened state. Something bubbled inside him when he saw Meta Knight get slammed into the rock, and it caused him to try and help out the small knight.

"Have you lost it, kid?! Run away!!" Eva called out. As strong as she was, she knew she would be no match for Flarinal. Now, let it be known now that dragons of any sort HATE to be referred to as salamanders, their tiny and almost helpless cousins. Flarinal roared in anger at being called that and charged at Cody.

"NO ONE CALLS ME A SALAMANDER AND LIVES!!!" he cried out in anger as he charged fast and strong. Cody was scared, no doubt there. But, something that was inside him, something that was asleep for so long, awoke. He dodged at the last second to the left of the firedrake, the monster missing him completely while Cody picked up another stray piece of metal. He hurled it at the monster, hitting him square in the left eye. That caused the beast to howl in pain and thrash around a bit in agony for a few seconds.

"It looks like I'm no one, salamander!" Cody taunted him. Now, he RARELY taunted anyone in his life for fear of his own safety. But now, this bully of a beast was harming a Star Warrior, and the thought of it going after the others it just changed him into something few had ever seen before. Flarinal gained back his vision, and glared death at the human. He snarled and spouted fire from its maw and nostrils. Cody's little smirk left as he was now dodging fireballs and flamethrowers from the firedrake.

"Uhhh..." Meta Knight groaned as he slowly came to, sliding off the cliffs rocky side and coming back down to the sandy beach. Gwen and Bridgette went over to help him out, lifting him slightly and allowing the small fighter to see the battle.

"Just take it easy, Meta Knight. You're hurt real bad." Bridgette stated.

"Aww, man! This is getting us nowhere!" Noah said as he and the others watched Cody dodging flames. He has been doing this for a few minutes, and was already starting to get tired.

Izzy yelled out in her usual fashion, "COME ON, CODY!!! SUCK IT UP!!!" Now this is where the turning point of the battle, as well as the lives of everyone on the island, changed.

Cody heard those words, and something just 'clicked' on within him. It was an instinct, something that he didnt even know about. His eyes turned sharp and hard, as he turned to the incoming fireballs... and did something that shocked everyone. He opened his mouth and started to inhale, sucking up everything within his mouths radius! Duncan and the others had trouble preventing their eyes from popping out of their skulls in surprise. Even Meta Knight was in awe, and confused as well.

'B-But that is...! How did he...?!' he thought to himself as Cody inhaled all of the fireballs. Then, after swallowing the last of the three fireballs, he leapt high into the air. He shimmered with an unknown light, and started to transform! His clothes seemed to melt away and vanish, and new clothes came into place. A red race car drivers helmet came on his head, the emblem of a golden falcon on the front. A black visor slide over where his eyes were placed at, and his attire was that of a blue uniform of sort. He now bore golden gloves, orange arm guards, gold shoulder armor, a belt with the same emblem of the falcon on the front, elaborate gold boots, and a holster of sort. A yellow scarf came to complete the transformation, and Cody did a pose of his salute to all.

Cody snapped out of it, and looked at his new form. Sure, he was still lanky as usual, but the clothes really fit on him like a glove. "W-What happened?!" he exclaimed as he looked over to his friends and allies, who had all of their jaws agape and nearly hitting the ground. Their eyes were wide in awe and surprise, and who can blame them? Meta Knight slowly rose from his position from Bridgette and Gwen's grasp and stood firm.

"Y-You somehow managed to gain Kirbys _Inhale_ and _Copy_ ability! After you inhaled the fireballs, you then transformed into a small version of Captain Falcon, one of my allies!" Meta Knight explained. Cody was going to ask him another question, when he sensed danger. He leapt into the air with incredible ease and agility, escaping a charge from Flarinal.

"Grrrr! How could a human do such a thing, and on this mudball of a planet too?!" he roared out in agitation. Cody landed gracefully behind the firedrake, surprised on the sixth sense he just gained as well as the new strength and agility he just showed. The transformed young man didn't have time to contemplate the changed when he had to dodge Flarinals claw strike. The dragon roared in anger and charged in with slashes, tail strikes, and flamethrowers. But Cody just dodged and weaved around the attacks with surprising skill and speed.

Owen picked his jaw off the ground and exclaimed, "How is he doing that?! First getting that freaky dragon's attention, then inhaling those fireballs, and transforming into some guy the knight called Falcon! This is too weird!" For once, there was no argument from the others. Leshawna looked at 'baby boy' who seemed to play around with the huge brute of a lizard. She was impressed by Cody's speed, but knew that it would take much more then that to defeat this monster.

'Alright! Time to see what this Captain Falcon character can do!' Cody thought to himself as he leapt away from another attack, putting some distance between him and Flarinal. Tapping into his new abilities, he started to take a stance. He gathered energy and fire from within his left fist, charging up for an attack it would seem. Flarinal just charged at Cody, not thinking of anything but to tear this human asunder. The gang looked at the charging beast, Cody just standing there and not doing anything, then started to wave their arms and yell for the kid to get out of the way.

"Time to show you what I can do in this form! FALCON... PUNCH!!!" Cody yelled out as he let his left fist loose! Fire and energy in the shape of a charging falcon erupted to form around his fist, and hit the firedrake dead on! The dragon roared in pain as he felt supreme strength from the young lad, stopping his charge cold and actually sending him back! He recoiled hard and fast, being sent into the ocean. Flarinal roared in pain as the sea water messed with his physiology, steam coming out from his location.

"Whoa... it seems he hates water." Lindsey said as the firedrake slowly fizzled out and sank to the bottom of the sea. The others turned to look at Cody, who was very shocked on seeing the power and strength he just displayed. He took off the helmet, and immediately the new clothes that adorned him left and he was back in his normal form. The helmet vanished as well. He was wondering on where they went, when the entire cast of TDI and TDA came to form a ring around him.

"That was totally tight, baby boy! That was some sweet move!" Leshawna commented, really impressed by Cody's actions. Many similar praises and such came forth, except of course the questions and comments from others. Cody could not answer any of them properly, and the questioning ceased when Meta Knight came to them. The Star Warrior was a pitiful sight, using Galaxia as a cane as he made his way to the young human who had just displayed using an allys form and abilities.

"Cody, was it? You must tell me now how did you gain the ability to use Kirby's powers? And why is it different from when he uses them?" Meta Knight asked in a clear, hard voice. Cody gulped, feeling that Meta Knight was not going to like his explanation.

"Well... its like this..." he started to explain, going back to the Halberd. He felt he should show them rather then just tell them. However, as all of them went back to the Halberd, they did not know the two pairs of eyes watching them from the flora and fauna within the islands interior. Coming up from the bushes were the huge beetle and phoenix, and they looked most interested in witnessing the outcome of the battle.

"The Masters will not be pleased, Yoko. To think that Flarinal could be defeated in such a way, by a human who just used both the Star Warrior Kirby's copying ability AND changing into a lanky version of that Captain Falcon fighter." the beetle stated.

The phoenix Yoko turned to her partner and replied "Perhaps, Slicer. Perhaps. But, I believe that this calls for further investigating. Meta Knight did survive yes, but for now we must go back and report this to our Masters." With a nod, the two left the island, flying back into the space and going warp speed back to NME.

~Back at the Halberd~

Meta Knight was standing on the bridge of the battleship, still tired and hurt badly, but refusing medical treatment for now. The members of TDI and TDA were with him, Cody singled out for obvious reasons. When he explained what happened, and also all of them seeing the security footage just now, a silence of sort descended on them all. "So... you somehow managed to take Kirby's power simply by touching him, and gaining a modified version of it due to you being human and Kirby a Star Warrior. Now... Kirby is healing smoothly but he is still out cold and now gray in color due to you taking his powers." Meta Knight stated evenly, sharp and clear.

Cody felt that he had done something wrong, and was going to get it. Meta Knight went to Cody, looking up at the young human. He looked at him hard with yellow eyes for a few moments, then sighed. "I believe that now, there is no choice. Cody Flint... I must ask that you join me in my fight against NME and the Hands." he stated. That got a gasp from everyone, especially Leshawna and Cody.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out, wait up a minute!" Leshawna exclaimed as she went to Cody, Gwen and Bridgette backing her up. The others stayed back a little, for their own safety.

"Look, Mr. Knight sir. But, this is insane! You're asking Cody, this Cody, to just go out and fight monsters and robots and such! Just like that?!" Gwen added in.

Bridgette nodded and put in, "Besides, even if Cody does have Kirby's abilities and modified to suit him better, do you think he can really make a difference in this war?"

Meta Knight nodded and explained himself "Yes, I do. Like Kirby, this young man has potential. Him using both Kirby and Captain Falcon's abilities demonstrated that he has indeed potential to become a suitable warrior. I can train him, but I would need some help. Just having him wont do." He then started to say that he needed a crew and such to help him in this war, and since they were the only ones he could trust... minus Chris and Chef of course, he would need all the help he could get.

"Just listen to this. Now that Cody has the abilities, and NME sent monsters here, he would only send more. Many more, I fear. This planet is now in grave danger, unless we take the fight to space and to NME and the Hands. I will let you all discuss this, for I must now get some medical attention." the Star Warrior said before limping out and towards the medical bay. He left the others to come to a decision; to either fight or not.

"I don't know about you guys and girls, but I'm joining Meta Knight." Cody said. That got a lot of surprised and shocked responses from the members, especially the females.

"Cody, you don't have to do this! I mean, sure you beat that huge dragon and all, but that was just luck! You won't last very long in space, or in battle!" Gwen exclaimed. That really hurt the young man, in a way.

Heather stated "She's right. Besides, look at us! We're humans, not super-powered heroes or anything like that Meta Knight guy! Well, you being the exception since you did take that Kirby's things powers."

Beth added "She's right! I know I can't believe I'm agreeing with Heather of all people, but she's right. Besides, this war doesnt concern us. We cant just get dragged into it."

Leshawna held up her hand and shushed everyone up. She went and stood behind Cody, placing a hand on his right shoulder. "Man, look at you all. Cowards, the whole lot of you! Where I come from, someone in trouble, you help out no matter what. I think Cody's making the right move, and so am I. I'm joining up with him and Meta Knight." she said. Cody looked at her in surprise, as did the rest of them.

The ebony beauty smirked at Cody and stated "You really think I pass up a chance like this? Uh-uh, baby boy. This is the kind of adventure that only comes once in a lifetime, and I'm not about to pass up on it!" Her smirk grew a little wider as she pulled Cody in a one-armed hug and said that someone had to keep an eye on him so he didnt get into too much trouble. It was a playing gesture, and Cody smiled at that. Harold, on the other hand, was not happy on seeing his woman getting all 'chummy' with another man.

Lindsey smiled at the duo, and went over to them. "Well, if they're going to help out, then count me in! Besides, I think it would be cool to be in space and all." she said. Now that surprised them all, seeing the blonde not making any stupid or airheaded comments.

Geoff sighed and put in "I might as well go with this as well. Like Leshawna said, chance of a lifetime!" He joined with the trio, and Bridgette followed soon after. She did wanted to be with Geoff, after all. Katie and Sadie joined in, making the group wanting to go with Meta Knight a total of five members.

Gwen was thinking, 'This is just plain nuts! Crazy, even more then Izzy is! I got to convince Cody... I mean, the others not to go along with this!' A protective instinct was coming over her, and it was centered on Cody for reasons even she could not fathom. She was about to say something when Izzy joined the group.

"Oh yeah!! This is what I'm talking about! Fighting alien monsters and robots, going up an unstoppable force of evil! This is what I love to do!" Izzy stated in her usual manner. Gwen just slapped her forehead, wondering on when this insanity was going to end.

~at NMEs home base~

Yoko and Slicer were bowing to their masters, who seemed to be displeased. Though, one could not tell from the Hands of course. "So... Flarinal was destroyed... but not by Meta Knight." the salesman guy started things out. Yoko and Slicer were slightly nervous, and who could blame them? Coming out to them in his huge form was NME himself.

The massive living nightmare stared hard at his two creations, his terrible smile never leaving his face. He continued off where the salesman left "But by a human boy, who somehow gained Kirby's inhaling and copying abilities. And modified so that instead of wearing a ridiculous hat like that pink ball, he changed completely to become Captain Falcon?" The two monsters nodded their heads, still bowed low to the ground. The nightmare started to rub his chin and hum, making the monsters even more nervous then usual.

"Send an entire squadron of our monsters and robot machines to that area. Send in the Air Riders as well. I want to really test if this young boy, this Cody, is really a competent fighter. Defeating Flarinal is not enough to really warrant our attention, but... it does intrigue us all." NME said in a clear, proud voice. The Hands, Master and Crazy, nodded their whole bodies, showing that they agreed with NME.

"It shall be done, Master." Yoko whispered before vanishing in a flash of light, Slicer following suit. NME looked out into the distance, using his psychic powers to look out towards the direction in where the Milky Way galaxy was at. He soon saw the Solar System, then Earth, then the Battleship Halberd.

Chuckling evilly, he said "Now then, let us see what you are capable of... Cody Flint. Hehehehe... hahahaha... HAHAHAHA!!!" The room then turned dark completely, leaving only the sound of that terrible laugh from the nasty living nightmare.

(Authors Notes: I am back! I'm back from vacation, from my Disney cruise, and I'm ready for some action!

Darien: The cruise has really helped him relax, and also boosted his confidence to a new level. Expect more chapters from DJ here, be it in this story or his others.

DJ: Now, I need to know from you all on whom should go with Cody and Meta Knight, and who shall stay and why. The Halberd needs: cooks, doctors, officers, weapon handlers, engineering experts, and I believe fitness instructors.

Darien: Leshawna will be the Lookout, since she can spot trouble in any situation. But, who will be the Doctor/Nurse, Engineer, Cook, Officer, Weapon Expert, Fitness Instructor, and also I believe a Strategist. Anything I might have left out?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	4. Chapter 3

Total Drama Smash Bros.

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Well, only one new review, but that's cool! Better to have one energetic fan then none at all. In this chapter, Cody and his friends are going to go up in space!

Darien: That is correct. Let's just say that they have little choice in the matter. And that is due to a LOT of monsters on the scene!

DJ: But for now, lets get back to the action and see how this drama unfolds.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

All Aboard Battleship Halberd

It's been five days since Meta Knight arrived on _Total Drama Island/Action_, and the action was pretty quiet. Which was a bonus for the contestants and ex-contestants, but not for Chris and Chef. Even though they shot the battle between Flarinal and Meta Knight, then when Cody took on the firedrake and transforming, the footage was been called an elaborate hoax or something down with computers. That really ticked Chris off, when he learned that he would NOT get a bonus or raise in shooting the action.

"Those idiots don't know the real thing when they see one! And most of all, they won't pay the one who got it all on tape!" Chris exclaimed to himself. He and Chef were lounging by the remains of what used to be the movie sets. Most of the materials in the set were gone, thanks to Cody and the others who were helping Meta Knight repair his ship.

* * *

_~Flashback, five days ago~_

_The group of TDI and TDA were discussing on which side they would choose; either helping Meta Knight or not. Five people already chose to with them, so that left about 27 left to choose their fate._

_Gwen stated "Look, this is just plain crazy! We don't have to help this Star Warrior guy. I think he can handle things on his own, and I think he'll do much better without Cody aiding him." Some people were curious on why Gwen was being so protective for the former geek of the group, but the truth would eventually come out in time._

_Tyler replied "Maybe we can't help him directly. But, we can at least help him repair his ship. It seems to only need a bit of patchwork." The athlete did have a point, most of the ship was undamaged and only minor but vital spots needed to be repaired._

_Noah put in "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time out. I didn't come back to this lousy place just to be some worker doing backbreaking labor. Count me out." He was about to leave, when Eva solidly punched him in the gut, stopping him cold in his tracks and almost out cold on the floor._

_The strong woman said "Look, this isn't hard. We just repair his ship, then we go back to being normal. Besides, has to beat whatever Chris and Chef are planning for us now." Now THAT got their attention good. After experiencing Chris and his challenges in the past, all of them wanted something that would be less risky and dangerous._

_"Okay then, its settled. We tell them that we'll help repair the ship, but that's all. After that, the others who are going with them are on their own." Trent stated. That got a nod out of everyone, but not Gwen. The Goth cutie was still trying to figure some way to change Cody's mind on joining Meta Knight._

_~End flashback~_

* * *

And that was how it went. The members of TDI and TDA went to work on repairing Meta Knights ship, but Cody took a different route. Instead of just helping out with the repairs, he went out alone to an undisturbed area of the island, he also left to do some more training. Ever since learning that he had Kirby's abilities, and also that his own skills were now awake, he needed to practice and get stronger for whatever may come. As a matter of fact, he was at the training area right now, dodging some swinging rocks that he set up himself on the trees. They were crudely built, but they did their part.

"I got to keep sharp, stay strong! I only got lucky against that Flarinal monster, so if there are more out there even more formidable then him, I need to stay fit and sharp." Cody said to himself as he dodged two incoming rocks. He heard a familiar voice, but when he turned to see who it was... he got slammed by a huge swinging rock and knocked away a good five feet into a tree.

Cody was seeing stars, and soon saw three images of Gwen, her face over his. "Cody, you okay? Cody?" the three asked. Cody shook his head, gaining his focus and normal sight back. He had slid down hard when he hit the tree, and was now on the ground upside-down in a way. Gwen was kneeling by his side, some concern over her face.

"G-Gwen? What are you-?" he started to ask as he righted himself up. Gwen sighed, she had seen him train before on some occasion. Although she was impressed by his drive to improve, she still believed that Cody just didnt have what it took to go up against monsters and such.

"I came to see what you were doing, and also to tell you that the ship is now completely repaired. Meta Knight can finally get off Earth, and hopefully somewhere that can help him." Gwen answered. Cody got up, but winced in pain. The boulder that hit him really good, but he fought back the pain as best he could. He then said that he would help Meta Knight, he and the others who decided to go with him.

Gwen sighed in frustration and said "Cody, listen to himself! You're going to go into space to fight aliens and monsters, and you couldnt take much of any of Chris's challenges in the past! Look, just stay here and let this Meta Knight guy do his thing. You are not a warrior." That remark stung the young man greatly. All of his life, he said that he could not do anything due to his physique, mental work, and so on. But now, a powerful warrior says he has potential, and that built up his confidence big time.

"Look Gwen, its all crazy. I know it is. But, I still want to go. Warrior or not, I need to put the abilities I was given, and the abilities I have, to some good use. Its better then going through any insane event that Chris put us through." Cody said. Gwen was about to say more, when someone came on the scene. It was Leshawna, and although they were pretty tight in the past, they were on opposite ends of the argument of Cody going into space and all.

"Girl, I couldn't take listen to you put down baby boy any longer!" Leshawna stated firmly as she went towards the two. She had been seeing Cody train as well, and was impressed on how much progress the former geek boy had made. In her neighborhood, the motto was _Put Up, or Shut Up_. Actions spoke volumes, and right now, Cody was living up to that motto.

"Just back off, Leshawna! I need to make Cody see sense here, and you're not helping!" Gwen remarked. The two stood just a few feet from one another, and both glaring hard at the other. Needless to say, Cody was surprised by this, seeing such a standoff and all for him.

"Look girl, Cody has got the skills and moves to help out Meta Knight. We all saw him actually do something against that fire-breathing lizard, and that was before he transformed into that Captain Falcon guy! Baby boy here can do this thing, and I'm giving him my support, wither you like it or not." Leshawna said evenly.

Gwen really wanted to deck the ebony beauty. But not just for opposing her. The other part... well, it was buried deep down in her feelings, and I mean deep. She was about to retort when Beth came on the scene, running like her life depended on it. "There you three are! Meta Knight had us searching the place all over for you!" she said when she finally reached them.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked, going in between Leshawna and Gwen. Beth answered that the ships repairs were complete, and that Meta Knight wanted all of us to come to the base of it to see on whom would stay on Earth or go with him into space.

"Well, moment of truth has arrived. Let's get going, everyone!" Leshawna stated before leading the way. As she did, Beth followed and Gwen & Cody took up the rear. As they walked through the forest, the ebony beauty looked behind her to see Gwen talking to Cody. And as she judged the looks on their faces, they were still at odds at one another over the matter of leaving or not. For some reason, Leshawna was mighty annoyed at Gwen's actions and... for being so close to Cody.

"Goth girl needs to know when to back off." she said to herself. In twenty minutes, they reached the beach where the _Halberd_ was. At the base waiting for them was everyone if TDI and TDA, including Meta Knight. The five days of recuperation at healed the Star Warrior almost back to 100 percent health. Surprisingly enough, Chef and Chris were there as well.

"Say, what are you two doing here?" Cody inquired. Chris said that since his first video was considered to be either a hoax or a very elaborate technological set-up for the show, he wanted to make sure he was there when everything happened in space. Chef added that he wanted to see this fight as well, being an ex-SEAL officer and all.

Meta Knight spoke up "I want to thank you all for helping me out. Now that the _Halberd_ is ready to go, I need to see on who is willing and ready to join me in my quest to gather back my friends and allies, re-take the worlds, and defeat Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and NME." Shortly after saying that Izzy, Geoff, Lindsey, Bridgette, Sadie and Katie made their way besides Meta Knight. Leshawna followed, and Cody was about to be the last when he was stopped by Gwen who took hold of his right arm in a tight grip.

"Cody, wait a second! Think about this for a minute. This is just too crazy to even consider!" Gwen stated. Leshawna just sighed in exasperation and anger, going to the two and taking Codys free arm in her grip.

"Back off, Goth girl! Cody's made up his mind, and he's going with us on this adventure! Now, let go!" the dusky beauty retorted. The tug-of-war started, with poor Cody being in the middle of it and being stretched almost beyond his limit. While the two girls tugged and argued on what Cody was going to do, the others were standing by and watching this little drama unfold. Trent, however, was puzzled by Gwen's behavior and actions.

Duncan spoke out, "I got five that Leshawna takes the geek." The bets by the boys started to pile up, and before they could be reprimand by the girls, a loud wailing siren rang off from the ship.

"Is that the Monster Radar alarm system?! We're going to be invaded by another monster?!" D.J. exclaimed in fright. Meta Knight opened the base hatch of the ship and ran inside, the humans following him. They all followed the Star Warrior right to the bridge of the ship, where on the screen was hundreds of little yellow markings and three huge red markings. Meta Knight gasped in horror and started to work some of the controls of the _Halberd_.

"What's going on, little dude?!" Tyler asked. Meta Knight answered back that the radar system had detected about 150 minor monsters coming close to the planet, and following close behind them were three huge warships called Destroyas.

"It would seem that NME and the Hands are truly going to test us! If we don't leave now, this island and everything surrounding it will be under siege by powerful monsters and three space crafts that are about the size of a small city!" Meta Knight stated urgently. Now that got everyones attention good. The little warrior then said that the monsters would arrive on the island in little more then five minutes, fifteen for the Destroyas. This did not give the humans much time to prepare for a retreat off of the island.

"All of you, I need your help again! It'll take the battleship about ten minutes to be prepared for take-off, so I need some volunteers to go out there and keep the monsters and ships at bay!" Meta Knight stated. The Star Warrior pushed a button on the console, and from the left wall emerged several large rocket launchers. Duncan, Tyler, Leshawna, Harold, Ezekiel, and surprisingly Courtney took some of them. The green-haired delinquent smirked widely, getting the chance to use something so lethal and dangerous. Also surprisingly, Izzy did not take one but she did beg Meta Knight on using something more destructive.

"Come on, come on Mr. Knight Head! Let me take them on with something more then a rocket launcher!" Izzy exclaimed with delight. Everyone was afraid when Meta Knight led her to the _Cannon Room_. He showed her the console and also the controls on which to operate the cannons. He told them that the small miniature cannons, which lined up on mostly the sides, fired normal energy rounds. However, the four large ones on the front were called the _Gravity Disrupters_, firing a steady stream of pure plasma that would pierce through anything.

"Don't worry, Knight Guy! I'll blow those ships and monsters out of the sky!" Izzy yelled in her usual fashion before getting locked and loaded.

Meta Knight went back to the bridge area and started to give orders, "Everyone who can fight, keep the monsters from damaging the ship too much. I'll signal when its time to go!" The ones who wanted to fight nodded, while the rest went to lock themselves in the secure chairs that were in the bridge.

Cody was going to go outside to join the battle, when Meta Knight stopped him. "Hold on, young Cody. There is something we must do before you're ready for battle." he told him. Cody was puzzled, as was Leshawna and Gwen. Gwen unstrapped herself from the seat and followed the two, Leshawna close after them while still carrying a rocket launcher. The four went through a series of corridors until they came to the near top of the ship. Some sliding doors opened for them, to reveal a small room... with a large floating golden star in the middle of it.

"W-What is that, Meta Knight?" Cody inquired. Meta Knight answered that it was known as the Warp Star, a powerful artifact that served as Kirby's transportation. It would also give Kirby a boost in strength and speed, if only a little.

"I'm counting on something, young Cody. Since you have Kirby's abilities, I'm hoping you also gained the ability to command the Warp Star. Please, climb on it." Meta Knight said. Cody was hesitant, but he did jump onto the Warp Star. It buckled a bit under his weight, but was still afloat. Meta Knight said it responded to Kirby's body movements and mental commands, so when Cody thought to go up he did so, straight off like a rocket! Luckily, Meta Knight opened the doors above them so Cody flew out instead of crashing hard into the ceiling.

"Cody, wait a minute!" Leshawna and Gwen yelled out at the same. Meta Knight turned around, slightly surprised to see them. The trio could hear Cody's screams for help as he tried to regain control of the Warp Star, which was flying him all over the place. Gwen demanded to Meta Knight on why Cody couldn't control the thing, and the small warrior explained that it was a bit sensitive. He added in that Cody would need to practice with it for a while.

"Come, we need to get outside and repel the monsters!" Meta Knight yelled. He pulled a lever, and the floor slowly rose up to the roof. Once they reached the upper level, which was the outside deck of the _Halberd_, the massive main cannons right above and behind them. The powerful Star Warrior jumped and spread his cape wide, transforming them into bat wings and flying away. Leshawna and Gwen looked high in the sky and saw many monster raining down from the heavens! They came in so many shapes, sizes, and colors. Some had razor sharp teeth, some displayed elemental powers, some had bulky muscle bodies, some were armed to the teeth with various weapons, and some just plain freaky looking such as having two heads, one male the other female.

"Gwen, girl... we are in some serious trouble here." Leshawna stated as she started to take aim with her rocket launcher.

"No shit, Sherlock. At least you have a weapon. I don't have anything on me!" Gwen retorted. She stomped her foot in anger, then a small hole opened on her left. A large wooden, golden baseball bat shot up on her side, and on instinct she grabbed it. She was surprised by the occurrence, as was Leshawna, when Meta Knight told her on an announcer that was near her person that he managed to find some weapons that he found before fleeing. Apparently, the weapon was called the _Home Run Bat_ and was more formidable then it looked.

"Well, better then nothing I guess. Can't go back down with the others, anyway." Gwen said before she took a stance with the bat in hand.

Up in the sky, Cody was flying all over the place. He had barely avoided many trees that were high up inland, and also managed to avoid landing hard on the ground, pulling up in just the nick of time. "This thing is crazy!" he yelled out to no one in particular as he hung on with all his might.

Using what strength he had left, he managed to climb back onto the star and immediately thought out the command for stop. And just so it was clear, he also verbally yelled out the command. The Warp Star came to an abrupt stop, causing Cody to stumble a bit. Luckily, he quickly gained his balance. Taking a few deep breathes, he calmed himself down and tried to take things slowly. First he leaned his body to the left slightly, and the Warp Star responded in kind. He then maneuvered to his right, and the star followed his actions.

Cody left off a big smile, seeing that at least he was gaining some progress. "A few more lessons, and I could really fly this thing!" he said to himself in glee. He then heard a roar behind him, and he turned around to see many monsters bearing down on his position.

He gulped and whispered "This just... ain't my day" He now had to fight in the air, and was NOT going to be easy. Now, the battle was about to begin!

(Authors Notes: Now, the battle has begun! All of the members of TDI and TDA have little choice now but to go with Meta Knight. Unless, of course, they would love to take their chances against monsters that are nearly equal to Flarinal in strength and power.

Darien: Now, which mode do any of you wish to see Cody transform into in the next chapter? The choices are:

1.) Link-Cody

2.) Mario-Cody

3.) Fox-Cody

4.) Ness-Cody

DJ: Now R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	5. Chapter 4

Total Drama Smash Bros.

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, but I have been a little lazy for now.

Darien: Also, we like to point out something. This fanfic is a fusion of three elements. We are fusing _Total Drama Island/Action_, the cartoon show & movie _Kirby Right Back At Ya_, and also the video game _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_. So, some things are in here that you may or may not heard from either of them.

DJ: Indeed. I have been watching both the cartoon show _Kirby Right Back At Ya!_ and also the movie _Kirby: Fright to the Finish_. So, I am using elements from both the cartoon and movie in with this story.

Darien: Now, let us see how the people from TDI and TDA handle monsters and nightmares from NME and the Hands?

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Cody's New Mode and Flight to Space

Cody was yelling in fright as he started to dodge and evade powerful projectiles from some of the monsters on his tail, and also when a few of them tried to get in close to slash at him either with their claws or even tried to grab him. "THIS IS NOT MY DAY!!! THIS IS NOT MY DAY!!!" he yelled out as he evaded yet another set of projectiles. This time, it was a swarm of bio-poisonous stingers that flew off the rear end of a gigantic bee known as Dummy Drone. He had been flying all over the island, the ground and the movie sets being destroyed by the monsters chasing him. He was riding the Warp Star fairly well, but was not a master of it yet.

'I just hope that the others are doing better then me.' Cody thought as he saw swarms of those freaks and rejects from a nightmare going to the _Halberd_. He heard a shout of surprise, one very familiar, on the top deck of the _Halberd_. He looked down and was surprised to see Gwen and Leshawna fending off some truly grotesque monsters.

"What are they doing here?!" Cody exclaimed to no one in particular. He swung around sharp and fast, causing the monsters who were chasing him to react awkwardly. They did not expect the human to just change direction so quickly, and that slight delay in reaction proved to be beneficial for Cody. They got tangled in themselves, and dropped to the ground quick due to their sheer weight and gravity. They all landed in a tank filled with sharks, no doubt one of the challenges that Chris left behind.

"Well, that takes care of four problems. Now, to see if the girls need help!" Cody said as he sped off.

Leshawna was firing missile after missile at the enemies swarming around them and the ship. After eight shots, she was out of ammo. Luckily, the launcher functioned as a crude but effective melee weapon as she started to smack down baddie after baddie. Gwen was doing the same with her bat, and thankfully the weapon did not break. Apparently, it was made out of a special type of wood that was almost unbreakable. At least, so far.

"Girl, if we ever get out of this mess, remind me to take some karate lessons or something!" Leshawna exclaimed as she beat down a weird humanoid lizard being. Unfortunately, her weapon was batted away shortly after and the ebony beauty backed up until she was back-to-back with Gwen.

Gwen retorted "Remind me to do that as well! I know I took some self-defense lessons, but that was with pushy boys. Not against an army of freakin aliens and monsters!" Both girls were now surrounded, with no way out. However, help came from above. Cody swooped in and lifted the girls up on the Warp Star, just before the monsters could pounce on them. The ladies screamed a little at being so high in the air, but settled down when they saw Cody.

"Sorry for interrupting your battle, but it seemed you two could use a hand." Cody said as he flew over and away from the monsters.

Leshawna smiled and replied "No problem, baby boy. You got a good sense of timing." Cody blushed a little at the praise, but Gwen was still annoyed. It was of the way that Leshawna and Cody were getting along, and also that she was high in the air with monsters of various sort at her heels.

"Could you take us back to ship Cody before we get swarmed again?" Gwen asked in a slightly annoyed voice. Leshawna scowled at the Goth girl, wondering what her problem was. Cody was about to reply when something hard and fiery hit them!

One of the monsters below, seeming to resemble Kirby but shaped like a ninja and carrying a large sack on his back, was chuckling to himself. He had just launched a large bomb at the group while they were distracted with talking to one another. The little guy had some good aim, and some strength to able to hit them from a good distance.

"AAAHHH!!!" the trio of humans screamed as they fell down to earth. The bomb that hit them was powerful, but lucky for them that the thing exploded just near them instead of actually making physical contact. Still, the explosion was enough to do the job. Cody was burnt and torn in some places, but still conscious. The girls were slightly worse off then he was, but still alive. The Warp Star was falling with them, Cody no longer in contact with it.

"I got to help!" Cody mumbled to himself as he willed himself to their location. They were nearby, but free falling from a big height made it a little more difficult. Once he reached the two beauties, he whistled for the Warp Star. The semi-sentient item came to him quick, and he caught one of the tips before they could hit ground! It was an abrupt stop, and also VERY close, but Cody managed to save them all from being smashed on the ground. Peeking his eyes open, he saw that they were once again on the bridge of the _Halberd_.

"Whew that was close." he whispered to himself as he gently touched down on the metal surface. Leshawna and Gwen, who were on top of the star thanks to Cody, looked down and also thanked any higher beings above for the close save.

Leshawna looked up after sliding down off the star and said "Ummm... baby boy. We still got company." Turning around, Cody saw that many monsters were now converging on their position. The one who grounded them, the little bomb ninja named Big Bomber, was one of the closer enemies. He took out another bomb from his sack and tossed it up and down in his right hand, snickering all the time at the pathetic humans. He looked amused as Cody faced it, the human showing anger.

The young hero was very pissed off. He could take hits and attacks, yes. It was commonplace for him due to his status as a geek in the past, but he drew the line when it came to having women harmed. He got in a stance and was ready to kick some butt.

"Hehehe... a brave one, eh? Well, time for you to dance!" Big Bomber stated before tossing his bomb at Cody. The hero dodged out of the way, and kicked the bomb away from the ladies, whom were nearby, before the thing exploded. Big Bomber then started to laugh as he tossed more bombs at the human boy, the youth dodging in a rather humorous manner and causing the other monsters to stop their attacks and just watch the funny show. However, the human ladies did not find the scene so hilarious.

"Cody, come on! Do something! Hey, do that sucking up thing! Like you did before!" Gwen yelled out.

Cody's face then lit up as he thought 'Of course! I've been so freaked out that I forgot about that!' He stopped his dodging and looked straight at Big Bomber, a smirk on his face. The sudden change of attitude caused the little guy to stop his bombardment and the other monsters to temporarily cease their laughing and teasing.

"Come on little man! Try and hit me with your best shot! I dare you!" Cody exclaimed as he pointed and tapped at his chest like it was a big bulls-eye. His smirk increased as he saw the bomb-throwing monster getting hot under the collar.

'How dare this weak human make fun of me! I'll show him!' he thought as he took out a bomb. He held it now like a pitcher does to a baseball, taking aim ready to throw. As he did this, Cody's smirk still remained. With a yell of anger, the monster threw the bomb hard at fast at the human male. He snickered, seeing that the youth was actually waiting for the bomb to hit him and not making a move to either evade or defend himself.

"So long, stupid boy!" he called out. However, his snickering and confident attitude vanished when he saw the human do something peculiar. Cody took a deep breath, opened wide, and became a human vacuum when he started to inhale big time!! The monsters, both Big Bomber and the others encircling the human, were shell-shocked when they saw the human EAT the bomb! The thing exploded inside the boy, but instead of blowing up in little chunks, just expanded like a small balloon and blew out some smoke from his mouth when his form returned to normal.

"YES!!!" Leshawna and Gwen exclaimed as they Cody devour the bomb and was still alive. Their joy increased when they saw him leap in the air, signifying that he was going to change!

_~Cue Kirby music and sound when transforming~_

_Cody spun around like a top for a few moments, then he felt the changes occurring. First, he was filled with courage! More so then usual, like if his very soul was transforming to that of a warrior of legend. He closed his eyes and let the power do the rest._

_First, his clothing vanished and was replaced by a silk white long johns that covered his body like a second skin. Very quickly after that, a unique forest-green tunic came to cover his upper and lower body. It looked resemble something that forest folk would wear in mythical/magical stories. The tunic ended just above his thighs, when knee-high brown leather boots appeared on his feet. A large brown strap appeared on and locked itself securely around his left shoulder, and Cody could feel a long blade inside the sheath that was on his back. His right hand held itself up, and a beautiful blue shield with silver lining appeared! It locked its straps on his arm securely, and the shield had three golden triangles on the upper areas with a red insignia below it that resembled a bird of sort._

_To finish it all off, a large green cap of sort appeared on his head. When Cody felt the cosmetic changes were complete, he opened his eyes and his stare was that of a seasoned warrior. He reached behind him to pull out the sword that was on his back. It was a true beauty! It was a long double-edged blade, one of pure silver with a handle that was royal blue and its guard to be shaped like wings. On its center was a golden diamond-shaped object. Cody then gave the sword a few test swings, then smirking he swung it around and put it back in its sheath perfectly._

_~End music and transformation~_

Cody looked at his new form, and also at the weapon he brandished. He felt something on his left hip, and saw that it was a pouch of some kind. The girls were looking at his new form, both in awe. They were not the only ones. The many monsters and nightmares that had surrounded them were stunned still on what they just witnessed. "Baby boy, what did you turn into now?" Leshawna inquired. Her answer came not from Cody, but from Meta Knight who landed next to her almost silently. The only noise coming from him was the rustle from his cape. He looked to be in decent shape, given the number of beasts he defeated.

"He is now Link-Cody. He has taken the form of the great warrior Link who is from a land called Hyrule. The warrior was not only an excellent swordsman, but also proficient in using many other weapons. Link-Cody, test your new abilities and skills." Meta Knight said, now between the two girls and his sword _Galaxia_ put away. He leapt on the Warp Star, using it as an impromptu chair of sort.

"Wait! Youre not going to help him?!" Gwen exclaimed when she saw Meta Knight go between them, his sword deactivated. Meta Knight shook his head and explained that he was going to let Link-Cody handle the monsters, but he had full confidence in his abilities. Leshawna also agreed with the Star Warrior, saying that she too had confidence in the young lad and wanted to see what he could do.

Link-Cody looked back at Big Bomber, a small smirk on his face. He held up his shield and sword, taking a stance that showed he was ready to switch from offense to defense at a moments notice, and vice versa. "Come on, bomb thrower. Let's see how you like it when a target fights back." he said in a firm tone. The small monster fumed again and started to toss multiple bombs at the transformed human. However, he was in for a surprise when the boy started to leap and nimbly dodge the bombs like they were mere firecrackers!

Leshawna whistled and said "Whoo baby! Look at him go! This Link-Cody has got some serious moves!" Gwen hated to admit it, but she did have a point. Meta Knight explained that despite being heavy due to carrying multiple items, Link displayed some impressive dodging speed and agility.

Link-Cody reached into his pouch to see if he could use something, and was surprised to find out that the pouch was a LOT larger then it appeared to be. 'Must be like a space storage item or something, looking small physically but having larger dimensions inside.' Link-Cody thought. He then felt something peculiar, and pulled out from his pouch a large and unique-shaped boomerang.

"Okay, lets try this out!" Link-Cody exclaimed when he aimed and tossed the weapon at Big Bomber. To everyones surprise, a funnel of wind arose and surrounded the weapon! It was almost like the thing became a miniature tornado. It raced towards Big Bomber, grabbed the surprised little bomb freak and carried him back to Link-Cody. The boomerang returned to Link-Cody's hand, the hero putting it away back in his pouch and looking at the enemy, who was dizzy and quite stunned.

"That was the _Gale Boomerang_, a unique weapon that houses a strong wind spirit. Using it can bring about miniature tornadoes that can bring anything back to its owner, be it living or not." Meta Knight explained to the surprised female humans. Leshawna whistled, now believing that the boomerang would be useful in many situations. Gwen was thinking along the same lines, but more in for keeping any annoying boys away from her.

Link-Cody then started to deliver a furious frenzy of slashes, quick but elegant at the same time. Big Bomber was yelling in pain as he was struck from various angles. After five minutes of attacking, Link-Cody decided to end this. And on an ironic note, I might add. "Going up!" Link-Cody yelled when he used some upward slashes to actually juggle Big Bomber in the air! He jumped up and thrust his sword upward, stabbing the little guy in the bottom hard and sending the bomber higher with a loud scream of pain. Link-Cody then smirked as he pulled from his pouch a bomb. Yes, a bomb. Smaller then what his enemy was using, but potent nonetheless.

"Hey, bomb freak! I think this belongs to you!" Link-Cody shouted as he tossed the bomb upward. Big Bomber turned to see what the hero was up to, and caught the bomb in his hands. However, the small explosive detonated with impressive results upon contact! The little monster was blown away, his body still in one piece but very badly burnt and bruised. The force of the explosion hurled him away, right over the monster/nightmare barrier.

The monsters looked at Link-Cody, stunned that such a human could beat a monster. However, the stun lasted only for a minute or two when Link-Cody smirked and stated "Come and get me, if youre brave enough." He took a stance, his legs bent slightly and his sword thrust out on his right side. The blade seemed to be shimmering slightly, taking on a faint white glow until its tip sparkled. The monsters and nightmares paid no heed as they all charged at once towards the human Star Warrior.

"Cody!! Look out!!" Gwen and Leshawna yelled out at the same time. However, a loud "HIYAH!!!" sounded off and the monsters were quickly blown away by some incredible power! The girls were surprised to see that happen, and even more when they saw Link-Cody unscathed.

"That was the legendary _Spin Attack_. Even though it looks to be a simple move, it requires much concentration and strength to pull off. Link-Cody charged the sword with his own energy, waited until the perfect moment, then quickly spun around like a top to execute the move. Quite clever for a beginner Star Warrior." Meta Knight explained to the ladies. With the monsters and nightmares disabled, Link-Cody looked at the girls, smiled and took off his cap. With the cap off his head, the weapons and clothes vanished including said cap. He was now regular Cody again.

"Baby boy, that was incredible! You just knocked them down like bowling pins!" Leshawna exclaimed with awe as she went over to him. Gwen was impressed that the former geek actually did an impossible feat. But, she kept that to herself.

Cody smiled bashfully and replied "Aww, it wasnt that much." Before anything else could be said, Meta Knight interrupted them.

"There is no time for celebrations. We must leave this planet quickly before reinforcements arrive! The others down have already used up their ammunition, so they are back inside and the ship is almost ready for take-off." the old Star Warrior stated. With little delay, the three humans and Star Warrior ran to where the elevator was at. Leshawna saw the Warp Star shrink down and become little, like a trinket. She picked it up and put it in her pocket for safekeeping.

Before they could get to the elevator, a huge beetle with swords swooped down! It was Slicer, and the brute was not pleased to see his forces getting beat by some humans and two Star Warriors. He made a dive and almost took off Gwen and Leshawna's heads, but luckily Cody and Meta Knight pulled them down in the nick of time. "You were only lucky to have survived that, and also my soldiers. But, you will not survive this encounter." Slicer stated in a cool, annoyed voice.

Cody and the girls were in trouble. However, help came in a very unique way. Before Slicer could dive-bomb them again, he felt his warning senses go off. Turning around slowly, he was now face-to-face with a gigantic cannon. It was one of the _Gravity Disrupter_ cannons, and Izzy was piloting it! They heard Izzys voice over the loudspeaker "HAHAHAHA!!! Time to exterminate some pests!! FIRE!!!" she yelled out. Slicer let out a small squeak of fear before flying off fast! Unfortunately, Izzy's aim was dead center and the huge beam of orange energy hit! Slicer was engulfed in plasma energy, but luckily his exoskeleton was tough enough to endure the blast. But, he was out of commission and plummeted to the ground in a smoking heap.

"HAHAHA!!! Yeah, baby!! I love this cannon!!" Izzy exclaimed in delight. The group down below wondered now who was more scary; the swarms of monsters or Izzy.

"Well, I think we should thank her for..." Gwen was starting to say when a gigantic golden spike ball just came out of nowhere fast and missed her by just an inch or two! It slammed with such force into the metal front deck that it left a sizeable dent. The group looked up to see some small beings of sort flying about on what seemed to be hover boards, each unique in design and feature.

Meta Knight exclaimed "Air Ride Machines! Quickly, we must get down below!" The humans nodded and made their way to the elevator platform, evading and dodging more spiked balls and also flamethrower blasts from the Air Ride Machines. They managed to make it in time and went down, the hatch quickly closing before any attacks or Air Riders could get in. Once the heroes and heroines were back in the _Halberd_, they went straight to the bridge. Once there, they saw Geoff and Hatchet at the controls.

"About time you all made it! Were almost ready to leave!" Geoff exclaimed. Looking behind them, the group saw that everyone was strapped into seats that looked to be from a roller coaster ride. Some were like Duncan and Tyler, all covered in dirt and grime from duking it with the baddies once their ammunition ran out. Cody went up higher to the remaining seats to strap in, and soon found himself between Leshawna and Gwen. Meta Knight was at the control panel and looking over the readings.

"Okay everybody, this is it! We are going to leave this planet and go off into space, where we must free the other worlds and then encounter NME and the Hands!" Meta Knight announced. Geoff and Hatchet buckled into chairs that were at the control panels, and the Star Warrior pulled down a lever. The ship soon roared to life, and the familiar sound of engines filled the air. Slowly, the crew felt the ship rising off of the island. Outside, the sheer force of the rockets that were propelling the ship upwards was sending the monsters away. Yoko was by Slicer's side trying to heal her comrade as she saw the battleship going up.

"This is not good. The humans have managed to survive our attack, and it seems now that the battleship is now fully functional. Slicer, we must report back." she said as she finished her healing. Lifting the massive bug on her shoulders, she flew away from the scene and off the island. The two commanding monsters left the planet and were on their way back to NME, the surviving hordes of nightmares and monsters following close behind. Their mission had failed.

The _Halberd_ was now flying out of the Earth's atmosphere, and the engines were running smoothly enough for everyone to unstrap themselves from their seats. Bridgette walked over to the main window that was on the bridge and saw the scenery of Earth from space. "Its so beautiful from up here. Earth looks so much cooler from space." she stated. Everyone agreed with her on that as they saw the planet now fully in the window.

Meta Knight looked at the group and said "Okay, the easy part is done. But now our journey has just begun. I hope we are prepared for what lies ahead." The cast of Total Drama Island/Action nodded their heads, all wondering what this new adventure was going to be like. And most importantly, if they were to survive it in order to tell their future children and grandchildren.

* * *

(Authors Notes: Okay now, this was good! Sorry again for delay, but I still don't trust this computer of mine completely. Thanks to some stupid bugs and viruses that tried to get in, I'm now very wary of this thing.

Darien: Hopefully, DJ will get over his fear and continue to pour out chapters like he used to. But for now, just enjoy this chapter! Also, we need your input on positions for the crew. Since Chris and Hatchet are no longer in charge due to the cast now being outside of Earth, who will have what position on the ship?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
